Whispers of Intent
by Mimisempai1005
Summary: TRADUCTION - Whispers of Intent de TIRANOG aka ROSEMARY C. Harry va rencontrer une figure du passé dans un bar, et cette rencontre va changer leur vie. Warning : plusieurs lemons
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! L'inévitable entre nous s'étant terminé la semaine dernière, il fallait une histoire pour combler cette sortie manquante.

Alors me voilà avec Whispers of Intent.

Petite note sur le titre cette traduction : je l'ai volontairement laissé en anglais, la traduction approximative serait _: Murmures d'intention._

Mais sachant que le bar où se rencontrent Harry et Rogue porte le nom de "Whispers" il m'a semblé judicieux de laisser le titre en l'état.

En tout cas profite ! Un snarry comme on les aime. Tiranog est (était) une auteure magnifique, qui nous a malheureusement quitté en 2018.

J'espère lui rendre un bel hommage en traduisant cette merveilleuse fanfic.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1

Harry Potter inspira profondément en franchissant la porte du pub. _Whispers_ n'était pas un pub typique. C'était un des rares endroits du monde magique où les sorciers avec certaines préférences pouvaient en rencontrer d'autres. Contrairement aux établissements similaires de l'Allée des Embrumes, _Whispers_ donnait une impression de sécurité. Un homme pouvait y venir et être sûr qu'il serait encore en vie le lendemain matin. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant des autres endroits qu'Harry avait fréquentés dans sa jeunesse.

En tant qu'Auror, il savait qu'il ne devrait probablement pas être ici. Les préjugés contre les relations homosexuelles étaient encore monnaie courante. S'il était un autre Auror qu'Harry Potter, il y aurait eu toutes les chances qu'il perde son emploi pour avoir été repéré dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Mais il était Harry Potter. Il se dit qu'après tous les ennuis que lui avait causés son statut de célébrité, il était juste qu'il se permette d'en faire usage de temps en temps

L'intérieur du pub n'était pas beaucoup plus lumineux que la rue dehors, mais il y faisait plus chaud. La chaleur et la fumée d'un feu de bois le réchauffèrent dès qu'il franchit le seuil de la porte secouant le froid qui l'enveloppait. Un sort avait empêché la pluie incessante de tomber sur lui, mais il n'y avait aucun sort au monde qui pouvait empêcher l'humidité de pénétrer les vêtements.

Après avoir essuyé la buée de ses verres, qu'il avait encore oublié de protéger d'un sort, Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans le pub peu éclairé. La musique était un peu trop lente à son goût, un genre de valse, mais son regard se mouvait avec appréciation sur les sorciers qui étaient serrés les uns contre les autres, dansant lentement sur la piste.

Il savait qu'il était un idiot sentimental, mais chaque fois qu'il voyait une scène comme celle-ci, il imaginait toujours que les sorciers s'embrassant et se balançant lentement sur la musique étaient des amants à long terme plutôt que les plus probables coups d'une nuit qu'ils étaient. Il fut un temps où il avait souhaité quelque chose comme ça, un partenaire qu'il pouvait chérir, mais la réalité lui avait appris une dure leçon sur ce que le garçon-qui-avait-survécu pouvait et ne pouvait pas avoir.

Sa célébrité était tout simplement un obstacle trop énorme. Les sorciers qu'il attirait le voulaient pour toutes les mauvaises raisons, et les sorciers qui attirait Harry étaient toujours trop inquiets de la publicité pour risquer plus qu'un coup d'un soir. Il était amer à ce sujet depuis des années, mais maintenant à trente-trois ans, il s'était résigné à son destin.

Il venait à _Whispers_ quand il ne pouvait plus tenir, mais surtout, il y venait seul. La vie n'avait pas tourné comme il le pensait, mais pour qui était-ce vraiment le cas ? Personne qu'Harry ne connaissait en tout cas.

En arrachant ses yeux des couples qui bougeait hypnotiquement, Harry se dirigea vers le bar. Bien qu'il s'était s'assurer que sa frange cachait sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front, il entendit les murmures excités qui traversèrent la clientèle alors qu'il était reconnu.

Harry détestait ça, mais ces jours-ci, il s'en servait à son avantage. Une fois que la rumeur de sa présence s'était répandue, il avait généralement son choix de partenaires. Cela rendait tout plus facile. Quand il était plus jeune, il avait l'habitude de parler avec des amants potentiels pour essayer d'établir une sorte de connexion avec eux. Ces jours-ci, il choisissait celui qui avait l'air le plus sexy et couchait avec. Il détestait ça, mais le besoin l'emportait toujours sur sa morale.

"Un Whisky Pur Feu", dit Harry au barman blond potelé quand il l'eut finalement atteint. La foule du vendredi soir était assez dense.

Harry buvait sa première gorgée d'alcool quand quelqu'un l'appela.

« Harry ? »

Il se tourna, parce que normalement c'était « Harry Potter ? » ou « J'ai lu tellement de choses sur vous, » et pas juste son prénom, dit familièrement.

Le visage était très familier. Il lui fallut une minute pour placer un nom sur le visage du beau sorcier aux cheveux noirs qui était venu au bar à côté de lui. Seize ans avait passé depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, et il n'avait pas vu l'autre homme depuis. Avec difficulté, Harry retrouva le nom du sorcier parmi les milliers de noms qu'il avait accumulés au fil des ans.

« C'est toi ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir dans un endroit pareil. Je ne savais même pas que tu étais gay ! » s'exclame Justin Finch-Fletchley, caressant Harry à l'épaule comme s'ils avaient été les meilleurs amis du monde.

C'était une autre chose que son statut de célébrité encourageait. Des gens qui lui avaient à peine accordé de l'attention à l'époque, avaient maintenant tendance à exagérer la proximité de leurs rapports antérieurs.

Comme Justin n'avait jamais été vraiment horrible avec lui, Harry colla un sourire sur son visage et essaya d'avoir l'air heureux de cette rencontre fortuite. « Bonjour, Justin. Comment vas-tu ? »

Les joues crémeuses de couleur pêche de Justin tournèrent au rose vif. Il était évidemment ravi que Harry l'ait reconnu.

« Bien, Harry. Je vais bien, » bégaya Justin nerveusement. « Je suppose que je n'ai pas à te demander comment tu vas. J'ai lu tes aventures dans les journaux chaque jour. Les choses ont l'air d'aller bien pour toi. »

Pour un homme qui n'avait aucun espoir de créer une relation satisfaisante, il supposa que c'était vrai. Ce commentaire, cependant, mit Justin immédiatement hors-course pour la « saveur de ce soir » du mois. Réprimant une grimace, Harry haussa les épaules et dit: « Tu sais à quel point les journaux exagèrent. »

« Oui, mais quand même . . . tu as une sacrée vie, n'est-ce pas ? On dit que tu es un si bon Auror que même le record de Maugrey Fol-oeil ne tient pas la comparaison », s'enthousiasma Justin.

Cherchant désespérément à changer de sujet, Harry demanda: « Alors, que fais-tu ces jours-ci ? »

Justin sourit avec auto-dérision et répondit : « je suis médicomage à Sainte Mangouste », comme si sauver des vies quotidiennement n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait se comparer au fait d'être Auror.

« Hé, c'est très bien, » dit Harry.

« Je suppose. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu fais toi, non ? » Et voilà c'était la pause maladroite qui arrivait toujours quand des gens qui le connaissaient à peine essayaient de se rapprocher. Justin l'interrompit avec la question qu'Harry redoutait. « Alors, comment vont Hermione et Ron ces jours-ci ? »

Se disant que ce n'était pas mûr de grincer des dents, Harry répondit à la question du mieux qu'il put. « Bien, la dernière fois que je les ai vus. »

Harry n'ajouta pas que le laps de temps entre la dernière fois où il a vu Ron était à peine plus plus court de quelques années que la dernière fois où il avait vu Justin. Briser le cœur de la petite soeur de votre meilleur ami n'aidait pas à se faire aimer d'une famille. Cela faisait plus de treize ans qu'il n'avait pas vu les Weasleys, autres que Percy, qu'il voyait de temps en temps au Bureau du Ministère. Quant à Hermione, eh bien, il la voyait, mais le fossé entre Ron et lui avaient détruit leur proximité. Ils avait essayé, mais ça leur avait fait mal à tous les deux.

Justin n'avait pas besoin d'entendre tout cela, cependant.

« Oh, c'est merveilleux », répondit Justin, sa maladresse s'accroissant de minute en minute.

Harry espérait que Justin n'aurait pas le courage de proposer. C'était déjà assez dur de vivre ça avec des étrangers, ça l'était encore plus avec des gens qui l'avaient connu et qui auraient dû mieux le connaître.

Une bulle de silence inconfortable sembla les isoler du bar bruyant et occupé pendant un moment.

Visiblement à la recherche de sujets de conversation, Justin dit nerveusement, « Tu ne croiras jamais qui est là. »

Voyant la perspective d'une autre de ces affreuses retrouvailles, Harry se demandai s'il ne devait pas oublier l'idée de s'envoyer en l'air ce soir et rentrer chez lui. Cependant, ses manières ne lui permettaient pas d'ignorer la tentative de Justin, alors il demanda : « Qui ? »

« Rogue », dit Justin, avec son premier vrai sourire.

C'était incroyable, vraiment, le niveau d'émotion que le simple nom pouvait éveiller en lui. Il fut un temps où il avait détesté Rogue plus que Voldemort. Il n'avait pas vu l'homme depuis le procès il y a seize ans.

« Pas possible », nia Harry. Mais il ne vit aucune trace de plaisanterie sur le beau visage.

« Vraiment », dit Justin en pointant du doigt les ombres à leur droite. « Il est à une table dans le coin. Ça m'a choqué la première fois que je l'ai vu ici. Je viens ici assez régulièrement. Rogue se pointe quelques fois dans le mois. »

« As-tu… jamais... » Harry se retrouva à poser une question totalement inappropriée, parce que l'idée de son ancien ennemi qui fréquentait un bar pour sorciers gay était tellement au-delà de sa capacité à comprendre qu'il perdit temporairement le contrôle de sa bouche.

Justin sembla scandalisé par la suggestion. « Tu es fou ? Il n'est peut-être plus mon professeur de potions, mais Rogue est toujours le sale bâtard qu'il était à l'école. C'est un miracle qu'il trouve quelqu'un pour coucher avec lui. »

« C'est le cas ? » Une fois de plus, la question de Harry s'échappa de sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher.

« Je l'ai vu partir avec un sorcier une fois à la fermeture, mais surtout, il reste assis là et regarde les danseurs, puis repart seul », dit Justin.

Harry fut intrigué malgré lui. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Rogue pouvait être homosexuel. Avec toutes les choses horribles et méchantes qu'il avait dites et pensé sur l'homme à l'école, cette idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Mais après tout, il n'avait jamais pensé à ses anciens professeurs comme des êtres sexuels. Et c'était toujours le cas, en vérité. Juste l'idée de penser à Minerva ou à Hagrid de cette façon était suffisante pour court-circuiter son cerveau.

Mais Rogue était apparemment ici en chair et en os, et c'était trop de nouveauté pour passer à côté. Harry donna une tape amicale sur le bras de Justin et lui dit: « Content de t'avoir revu, Justin. » il se dirigea vers l'endroit que Justin lui avait montré.

Il put sentir le regard choqué de Justin sur son dos pendant qu'il marchait.

Harry n'eut pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait dire à Rogue, mais même s'ils se mettaient à se crier l'un sur l'autre, ce serait mieux que la petite conversation maladroite qu'il avait essayé d'avoir avec Justin. La seule chose qu'il savait avec certitude, C'est que Rogue ne se comporterait pas comme un flagorneur devant une star.

Loin du bar, il faisait plus sombre. Harry avait du mal à distinguer les tables de l'autre côté de la piste de danse, mais quand il eut contourné les danseurs, il vit finalement les tables.

Il a fallu à peine un battement de coeur à Harry pour identifier la figure familière et menaçante de l'époque de ses jours d'école. Même après plus de quatorze ans en tant qu'Auror, Harry trouvait encore Rogue intimidant.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, sans effet particulier. Rogue les portait tirés en arrière dans une queue de cheval maintenant, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer les lignes sombre, accueillantes de son long visage anguleux et de son nez surdimensionné. Les robes noires et la veste avec les douzaines de boutons auraient pu être les mêmes que celles que Rogue avait portées à Poudlard.

Harry se tint dans l'ombre, prenant un long moment pour observer son ancien professeur, faisant un débat intérieur sur la sagesse même d'essayer de prendre contact. Ce n'était pas comme si Rogue et lui avaient eu une relation amicale. Même lorsqu'Harry avait témoigné pour le compte de Rogue lors des procès, l'homme l'avait terrifié, l'insultant et l'injuriant toutes les minutes.

Non, il n'y avait vraiment pas d'amour perdu entre eux, mais . . . Harry avait connu Rogue, d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais connue Justin ou peut-être n'importe qui d'autre dans sa vie. Malgré leurs différences et leur haine, ils avaient été les hommes de Dumbledore jusqu'à la toute fin, bien qu'Harry ait mis du temps à le comprendre.

Harry pensait avoir une conversation décente avec Rogue, à condition que L'homme accepte de lui parler. Harry était très conscient du fait que Rogue était parfaitement capable de faire une scène qui ferait la une de La Gazette du Sorcier plus vite que ses propres fiançailles.

« Toujours dans l'ombre, Potter ? » la voix familière et profonde de son professeur de potions se fit entendre quelques mètres de distance. « Venez ici et asseyez-vous ou partez . . . avant que je vous jète un sort. »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Harry sursauta. Il aurait dû être complètement invisible dans l'ombre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir affaire à quelqu'un d'aussi observateur que lui, du moins, pas en dehors du travail. Mais il avait toujours eu la mauvaise habitude de sous-estimer Rogue. Ça ne l'étonna pas du tout que l'homme n'ait rien perdu de son esprit affûté au fil des ans.

Pensant que l'invitation à s'asseoir, aussi grossière qu'elle fût, indiquait que Rogue pourrait être enclin à subir sa compagnie, Harry avança de quelques pas qui les séparaient. Il était très conscient du regard sombre de Rogue sur lui alors qu'il approchait de la petite table isolée et se glissa doucement sur la chaise vide face à Rogue.

Assez absurdement, Harry se retrouva à souhaiter qu'il fût plus grand, qu'il eût pu faire une meilleure impression.

« Comment saviez-vous que j'étais là ? » demanda Harry, vraiment curieux.

« Grâce à tout le tapage que votre arrivée a causé, vous pourriez tout aussi bien faire sonner une trompette par l'un de vos subalternes pour annoncer votre arrivée », dit Rogue. « La subtilité et la notoriété ne se mélangent pas bien. »

« Cela explique quand je suis entré dans le pub, mais je me tenais dans l'ombre il y a un instant. Je pouvais à peine vous voir et vous êtes plus dans la lumière que je ne l'étais », dit Harry.

« Ce n'est pas comme si votre pouvoir avait diminué au fil des ans », dit Rogue. « Tout sorcier qui aurait senti ce niveau d'énergie exploser derrière lui aurait été sur ses gardes. »

« Pourtant, vous êtes le seul à l'avoir ressenti », dit Harry.

Rogue haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit qui attire ceux qui se consacrent à l'amélioration de leur magie. Je dois admettre que je suis surpris de vous voir dans un tel établissement, Potter. »

Harry fut stupéfait de sentir un sourire se former sur ses propres lèvres aux mots de Rogue. Ils n'étaient pas si différents de ce que Justin lui avait dit, mais l'impact n'était pas le même. « J'allais dire la même chose, Professeur. »

« Je n'ai pas subi ce titre depuis seize ans maintenant; je suis soulagé de le dire, » corrigea Rogue.

« J'avais entendu dire que vous aviez quitté Poudlard sans dire à personne où vous alliez ou ce que vous faisiez », dit Harry, étonné par la façon amicale dont les choses se passaient. Il savait que ça ne durerait pas, mais c'était un beau changement par rapport à l'hostilité dont il se souvenait. Il ajouta avec son effronterie habituelle, « certaines des rumeurs étaient . . . assez farfelues. Une version disait que vous étiez en Italie, dirigeant une entreprise de commande de hiboux pour des poisons illégaux. Une autre disait que vous aviez ouvert une école des forces du mal pour rivaliser avec Durmstrang. Celle que j'aime le plus disait que vous étiez devenu riche en fabriquant des produits de beauté. Alors, quelle version ? Les poisons, l'école, ou les produits de beauté ? »

Il y a 16 ans, ce genre de question lui aurait valu une explosion de rage et six mois de détention. Mais ce soir Rogue le regarda simplement un long moment avant de répondre doucement, « Bien que j'admette le coup du poison semble intéressant, je crains que mon travail soit maintenant mortellement légal. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, croyez-vous que je serais assez stupide pour le dire à un Auror si j'étais impliqué dans la vente de poisons illégaux ? »

« L'école alors ? » dit Harry, surpris de réaliser qu'il taquinait réellement Séverus Rogue – et de s'en tirer. Jusqu'à présent. Il était très conscient du fait que cela pourrait changer à chaque seconde.

« Sûrement, vous ne pouvez pas avoir oublié mon aptitude à enseigner, » dit Rogue complètement abasourdi.

« Donc, les produits de beauté ? » demanda Harry avec un énorme et vrai sourire. Normalement, quand il venait à _Whispers_, tous ses sourires étaient forcés. À vrai dire, il ne souriait pas beaucoup ces jours-ci. C'était étonnant que ce soit Séverus Rogue qui lui inspira le premier sourire sincère depuis des lustres.

« Vraiment, Potter. Est-ce que même quelqu'un avec votre intelligence pathétique achèterait un produit de beauté fabriqué par quelqu'un possédant mon visage et mes cheveux ? » demanda Rogue avec une honnêteté choquante.

Harry s'est trouva en train de rire. « Dans ce cas, que faites-vous – si c'est quelque chose que vous pouvez dire à un Auror, bien sûr. »

« Si vous voulez savoir, j'ai fait des recherches expérimentales sur les potions de guérison. Je ne peux pas dire que cela me rend très riche, mais ça me permets de me sentir à l'aise », dit Rogue.

« Je suis content de l'entendre », dit Harry. Il était intimement familier avec le regard perçant et suspect de Rogue.

« Est-ce vrai ? J'aurais pensé que vous auriez aimé me voir mourir de faim dans la rue, » dit Rogue.

Harry soutint le regard pénétrant. « Une fois, peut-être, quand j'étais encore à l'école. Mais vous devez admettre que vous n'avez jamais été . . . gentil avec moi quand j'étais votre élève. »

« Peut-être pas, mais, je ne suis pas un homme bon, » répondit Rogue, son sourcil gauche se soulevant comme pour accentuer ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Pour être honnête, je suis un peu surpris par la façon dont . . . vous êtes abordable ce soir », admit Harry avec hésitation.

« Je n'aurais pas cru que votre vocabulaire incluait un mot comme 'abordable' », fit remarquer Rogue, mais il ne le dit pas d'un ton méchant.

« Je suis plein de surprises », répliqua Harry. Ne se tortillant pas délibérément alors que ces yeux malins continuaient d'effleurer ses traits, Harry poursuivi: « mais, sérieusement, j'étais sûr que vous me rabaisseriez maintenant. »

« Vous ne trouvez pas le commentaires sur votre intelligence pathétique et votre vocabulaire inadéquat rabaissant ?» demanda Rogue.

« Pas de vous », répondit Harry. Rogue avait toujours su comment le provoquer, sachant instinctivement quelles insultes le blesseraient le plus. De Rogue, des commentaires rabaissants sur son intelligence et son vocabulaire étaient presque des compliments.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas un homme bon, Potter, mais je reconnais mes dettes », dit Rogue, soutenant son regard. « Il fut un temps où vous auriez pu prendre votre revanche et me condamner ou me ruiner. Peut-être même vous auriez pu me faire tuer. Au lieu de ça, vous avez plaidé mon cas devant le ministère et les avez forcés à me libérer avec les mêmes honneurs que tous les autres membres de l'Ordre ont reçus. »

« Je n'ai rien fait de spécial », nia Harry, se déplaçant de façon inconfortable sur son siège. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était la gratitude de Rogue. Il se souvint combien être redevable envers son père avait rendu Rogue amer. Harry ne désirait pas perpétuer cette tradition familiale particulière.

« Non ? Est-ce que les mots : '_Si vous mettez Rogue en Azkaban, vous devez m'y mettre aussi, parce qu'il suivait les ordres directs d'Albus Dumbledore de la même façon que je le faisais ! '_ vous sont familiers ? »demanda Rogue d'un ton doux qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous », protesta Harry. « Je l'ai fait parce que c'était ce que le professeur Dumbledore aurait voulu que je fasse. »

Rogue hocha la tête, ayant toujours l'air . . . non-agressif. « Je l'ai réalisé. C'est pourquoi je n'ai jamais . . . voulu vous troubler avec des expressions de gratitude inopportunes. »

« Vous n'aviez pas l'air si reconnaissant à ce moment-là, si je puis me permettre, monsieur, » fit remarquer Harry avec soin, ne voulant pas l'offenser, mais voulant être honnête.

Le choquant, Rogue lui répondit rationnellement au lieu de perdre son sang-froid. « Je pense que c'est vrai. À l'époque . . . la mort semblait être ce que je pouvais espérer de mieux, et, pour être honnête, je ne vous faisais pas confiance. Jusqu'au moment où le Ministère m'a libéré, je m'attendais à ce que vous vous retourniez et demandiez que je reçoive le baiser du Détraqueur . »

Harry le digéra en silence, n'ayant rien espéré d'autre. La seule surprise était que Rogue l'admettait ouvertement. « Je n'aurais jamais demandé ça, même si j'avais voulu que vous mouriez pour ce que vous avez fait au professeur Dumbledore. »

Une ombre traversa le visage jusqu'alors illisible de Rogue quand Harry parla de l'horrible nuit où Dumbledore était mort. Après un long silence tendu, Rogue admit tranquillement : « J'aurais peut-être dû le savoir. Albus vous tenait toujours en haute estime, même si je n'ai jamais pu comprendre pourquoi. Mais même si j'avais été . . . d'une autre nature, plus noble. . . je pouvais à peine être rationnel à l'époque. »

Harry repensa à ces jours-là ... toutes les morts insensées, les atrocités de Voldemort, la terreur constante dans laquelle ils avaient tous vécu. Vers la fin, Rogue avait été sur le fil du rasoir des deux côtés. Harry ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qu'il avait dû ressentir. Il faisait encore des cauchemars à propos de ses propres expériences, et il n'avait eu qu'à se soucier d'échapper à un côté.

« Aucun de nous ne pouvait l'être, Monsieur, pas après ce que nous avons traversé, » répondit Harry. « Et. . . quant à être noble, vous avez fait ce que le professeur Dumbledore vous a demandé pour le bien de tous, même si vous saviez que vous signeriez votre arrêt de mort en suivant ses ordres. »

« Je dois admettre que je suis choqué de vous entendre dire cela, » dit Rogue.

Harry eut un rire amer. « Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour le comprendre, et même après l'avoir fait . . . eh bien, je vous ai à peine défendu dans mon esprit. Je l'ai fait autant pour énerver le Ministre que pour vous aider. Donc, vous ne me devez vraiment rien. »

« Vraiment ? » questionna Rogue. « Quelle que soit votre motivation, vous l'avez quand même fait. Ça… compte. »

« Vous semblez . . . très différent », avoua Harry. Sans le côté sarcastique, il aurait presque cru que cet homme était un parfait étranger. Avec un sursaut, Harry réalisa que même si Rogue n'avait pas changé, c'était le cas. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qui faisait vibrer Rogue quand il était plus jeune, ne l'avait jamais vu comme autre chose qu'un tyran cruel.

« Depuis plus de quinze ans, je n'ai pas eu à infiltrer les forces d'un mégalomaniaque fou et sadique tout en essayant d'enseigner un sujet complexe comme les Potions à une école pleine d'idiots sans cervelle », déclara Rogue.

« Je suppose que le stress était important, » dit Harry,se rendant seulement maintenant compte ce par quoi cet homme a dû passer chaque fois qu'il répondait à l'une des convocations de Voldemort. Ses rêves et ses interactions avec Voldemort avaient montré à Harry à quel point le Seigneur des ténèbres pouvait être sauvage. Rogue avait dû vivre dans la peur constante pour sa vie à l'époque. Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais connu Rogue quand il ne vivait pas sous cette ombre. Rogue avait été averti de la survie de son ancien maître l'année où Harry était entré pour la première fois à Poudlard, quand Quirrell avait été l'hôte de Voldemort tandis que Voldemort avait essayé de voler la pierre philosophale. L'inquiétude et la tension pendant que Rogue attendait le retour inévitable de Vous-Savez-Qui au pouvoir, devait avoir pesé horriblement sur lui. Ce n'est que maintenant, en tant qu'adulte, que Harry pouvait imaginer ce que cela avait dû être pour Rogue, attendant jour après jour, redoutant le retour de Voldemort et la vengeance que le fou aurait sur ses anciens serviteurs. Est-ce étonnant que Rogue ait été si colérique ?

« Il serait facile de blâmer complètement le stress pour mon comportement, mais nous savons tous les deux que mes inclinations naturelles tendent vers la cruauté », déclara Rogue.

Sauf que Rogue n'était pas particulièrement cruel maintenant, comprit Harry. En fait, si c'était quelqu'un d'autre que Rogue, Harry aurait trouvé l'honnêteté de l'homme séduisante.

« On va dire ça » dit Harry, pas sûr de savoir comment répondre.

« Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir changé », dit Rogue avec cette voix riche et hypnotique qui avait toujours été la seule chose que Harry avait aimée chez lui.

Reconnaissant à quel point c'était vrai, et conscient de ce que Rogue aurait pu dire pour expliquer en détail comment il avait changé, Harry haussa les épaules et répondit « je suppose que même moi j'ai dû grandir un jour, Monsieur. »

« Vous pouvez vous passer du "monsieur", Potter. Je ne suis plus votre professeur », dit Rogue.

« Comment dois-je vous appeler, alors ? » demanda Harry.

« Mon nom fera l'affaire », dit Rogue, très sarcastique.

Harry réfléchit. « Vous appelez Rogue me ferait me sentir irrespectueux en quelque sorte. »

Même si le visage de Rogue ne révéla rien de ce qu'il ressentait, Harry sentit qu'il l'avait surpris. Après un moment de réflexion, Rogue dit, sans sarcasme, « vous pourriez essayer 'Séverus', alors. »

Se sentant comme s'il avait reçu un grand honneur, Harry sourit et dit: « D'accord, Séverus. Je suis toujours Harry. »

« Vous l'êtes certainement...Harry » répondit Rogue, s'étouffant manifestement en prononçant le nom.

Harry n'essaya même pas de retenir son rire cette fois. Quand il se fut calmé, il dit, « Vous pouvez toujours m'appeler Potter si cela vous rend heureux. »

Harry prit une gorgée de sa gnôle et regarda l'homme assis de l'autre côté de la table. C'était vraiment bizarre d'être assis dans un bar gay et de rire avec Séverus Rogue entre tous.

Il venait juste d'ouvrir la bouche pour demander à Rogue sur quel type de potions médicinales il faisait des recherches quand quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule.

« Harry Potter ? »

Harry tourna le regard vers le visage complètement inconnu, mais à couper le souffle du beau sorcier blond. L'étranger était si beau que Harry soupçonna un sort de glamour. Aucun humain normal n'était aussi parfait sans assistance magique. Le gars brillait tellement qu'il aurait fait passé une star de film moldue pour une personne ordinaire.

« Oui ? » répondit Harry prudemment.

« Je ne pouvais pas le croire quand je t'ai vu assis ici. Je voulais te rencontrer depuis si longtemps. J'avais entendu dire que tu venais ici de temps en temps. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que j'allais avoir la chance de te rencontrer. » Comme s'il se rappelait ses manières, le blond athlétique qui parlait vite tendit sa main droite et se présenta, « Brate Collins. »

« Brate », répondit Harry, ne prenant pas la main.

Collins la laissa retomber sans problème. Avec son sourire éclatant, d'un niveau vraiment aveuglant, Collins continua, « Regarde, je sais que cela va sonner très entreprenant, mais cela te dirais...qu'on passe du temps ensemble ? J'ai tellement lu sur toi que j'ai l'impression de te connaître, et je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçu. »

Le sourire que Collins lui fit aurait fait fondre des icebergs.

Si Harry avait vu cet homme avant de parler à Rogue, c'est peut-être lui qui lui aurait fait ces avances. Tel que c'était, il lui fut difficile de garder la colère de sa voix alors qu'il répondit, « Excuse-moi, mais as-tu remarqué que tu venais interrompre une conversation privée ? »

Les yeux bleus de Collins clignèrent dans sa direction. L'expression totalement méprisante qui a suivi son regard transforma ce visage attrayant en quelque chose de vraiment laid. Sur un ton qui n'était pas tout à fait assez bas pour être inaudible de l''endroit où Rogue était assis, Collins chuchota. « Tu peux faire mieux que ça, Harry. Il est assez vieux pour être ton père. »

La stupidité absolue des gens ne cessait jamais d'étonner Harry.

Voyant Rogue se raidir, Harry répondit rapidement avant que son ancien professeur ne puisse maudire le crétin, « Tout d'abord, ce vieux est un vieil ami à moi. Deuxièmement, sans lui, Voldemort n'aurait jamais été vaincu. Et enfin, si tu penses que j'aurais le mauvais goût de coucher avec quelqu'un d'aussi rustre que toi, tu te trompes. Sors d'ici, avant que je ne laisse le « vieux » t'apprendre une chose ou deux sur les bonnes manières ainsi que les duels. »

Le visage de Collins se voila devant le mot "Duel", puis rougit alors qu'il s'en allait.

« Vous n'aviez pas à faire ça en mon nom, Potter », dit Rogue sur le ton irrité dont Harry se souvint de ses années d'études.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait », répondit Harry. « Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer que je serais intéressé par quelqu'un d'aussi grossier ? »

« Les manières ne sont généralement pas très demandées ici », dit Rogue d'un ton moins agressif. « Il était très beau. »

« Il portait un glamour, et, même s'il ce n'était pas le cas . . . . Un coup d'un soir ressemble beaucoup à un autre. Cela n'aurait pas fonctionné de toute façon », répondit Harry.

« Comment ça ? » s'enquit Rogue, semblant vraiment intéressé.

« C'est au point que j'ai presque développé un radar pour choisir ceux avec qui j'aurai des problèmes »

« Un Radar ? » demanda Rogue, clairement peu familier avec le dispositif moldu.

« Il s'agit d'une machine moldue qui détecte les avions et les missiles bien avant qu'ils ne soient visibles à l'œil nu », expliqua Harry.

« Et vous avez ce radar . . . pour les sorciers avec qui vous n'êtes pas compatible ? » demanda Rogue.

« Eh bien, il s'avère généralement de la plupart des sorciers. Vous savez ce que c'est. Vous arrivez à un certain point dans la procédure ou c'est toujours une lutte pour savoir qui sera au dessus », dit Harry, se rendant seulement tardivement compte que son cerveau s'était une fois de plus séparé de sa bouche et qu'il était assis ici parlant sexe avec son ancien professeur.

Mais Rogue ne parut ni scandalisé ni même choqué. Soutenant son regard, Rogue répondit d'un ton étrangement neutre: « Non, Je crains que non. »

«Je crains que non quoi ? »demanda Harry, se sentant comme s'il perdait le fil de la conversation. Comment Rogue pourrait ne pas savoir ? Tous les sorciers le savaient.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est de se battre pour savoir qui sera au dessus, comme vous l'avez si élégamment formulé, » répondit Rogue.

« Mais comment pouvez-vous ne pas le savoir ? » Harry essaya de garder sa voix basse. Rogue ne serait pas là s'il n'était pas gay, et chaque sorcier gay a dû faire face aux mêmes inhibitions quand il s'agit de pénétration.

Rogue leva simplement un sourcil et le regarda de façon inattendue.

Il a fallu beaucoup de temps pour qu'il réalise ce qu'il voulait dire, mais quand il l'eut fait, Harry put sentir ses joues se transformer en flamme. « Oh. »

Les coins de la bouche de Rogue se tordirent dans ce qui aurait pu être un sourire à sa réaction.

Harry réfléchit à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il n'y avait qu'une raison pour que Rogue ne sache rien de ces problèmes de domination – si ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait besoin. Rogue avait toujours eu l'air d'un tel maniaque du contrôle qu'Harry ne pouvait pas l'imaginer préférant être au dessus. Les sorciers qui ne voulaient pas jouer le rôle dominant au lit étaient rares. Harry réalisa que si c'était n'importe qui d'autre que Séverus Rogue, il aurait probablement eut le choix des partenaires tous les soirs où il venait ici. Même sans changer son apparence, Rogue aurait été immensément populaire. Harry savait que c'était la personnalité abrasive de l'homme qui le maintenait assis ici seul nuit après nuit, comme Justin l'avait dit.

Rogue sembla complètement indifférent à leur sujet de conversation. Regardant Harry de ces yeux noirs sans fond, il prit une gorgée de la boisson dorée posée sur la table devant lui.

Tandis que le silence s'étirait entre eux, Harry ne sut plus quoi dire ensuite. Savoir quelle position Rogue préférait au lit était plus que ce qu'il avait jamais pensé vouloir savoir à propos de Rogue. Il y a 16 ans, il aurait eu une mimique écoeurée à ce genre de révélation.

Seulement, Harry fut surpris de constater qu'il n'y avait aucun facteur de répulsion. Au contraire, il l'était . . . intrigué.

La découverte le déstabilisa. Il se sentit étrangement agité. Son pouls battait à toute vitesse, sa respiration était courte, la pièce semblait soudain anormalement chaude. Absolument stupéfait, Harry reconnut ces symptômes physiques pour ce qu'ils étaient. Il ne s'était pas senti comme ça depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait complètement oublié ce que ça faisait d'être excité.

Harry savait qu'à la lumière de leur passé tumultueux, l'idée qui lui traversa l'esprit était complètement folle. Il devait être complètement fou pour même considérer ce à quoi il pensait… seulement, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle excitation qu'il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, indépendamment de la source de celle-ci.

Avant de trop réfléchir et de paniquer, Harry prit une profonde inspiration et demanda d'une manière aussi désinvolte que son cœur battant le lui permettrait: « Êtes-vous venu ici ce soir pour trouver un partenaire pour la nuit ? »

« C'est pourquoi nous sommes tous ici, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Rogue, semblant plus sur ses gardes, comme s'il anticipait le ridicule. Mais Rogue ne craqua toujours pas et ne lui dit pas que ce n'était pas ses affaires pourquoi il était ici, comme cela se serait produit il y a des années.

Encouragé par cette petite victoire, Harry se força à soutenir ce regard sombre alors qu'il demanda : « je suppose que passer la nuit avec moi serait hors de question ? »

Le silence qui suivit sa question lui donna l'impression d'être pris dans la glace.

Mon Dieu, il venait de faire des avances Séverus Rogue. A quoi pensait-il ? Le cerveau de Harry fit un court-circuit quand il réalisa qu'il avait donné voix à cette folie. Il retint son souffle, attendant l'explosion, pleinement conscient qu'il méritait ce que Rogue allait lui infliger.

Rogue le regarda simplement pendant un long moment avant de lui répondre: « Essayez-vous d'être humoristique ? »

En sentant le sang disparaître de son visage et de son cœur et en retenant sa respiration, Harry secoua la tête. « Pas du tout. Je le pensais. »

Les yeux sombres parcouraient son visage si intensément que Harry pouvait presque croire que Rogue essayait de lire ses pensées. Il n'y eut toujours pas d'explosion. Finalement, Rogue dit: « Vous voulez que je croie que vous souhaitez vraiment… passer la nuit avec moi ? »

« Je sais que c'est complètement fou, mais… Oui, c'est ça », répondit Harry, toujours incapable de croire qu'il avait réellement ce genre de conversation avec Séverus Rogue.

Harry résista à l'examen minutieux qui en découla, soutenant le regard de Rogue.

« Étant donné notre histoire tout sauf brillante, vous devez comprendre que je dois vous demander pourquoi ? » dit Rogue dans la bulle de silence qui les entourait. Un peu plus loin, il y avait encore de la musique et des rires, mais leur table semblait isolée dans sa propre dimension.

Brusquement, Harry réalisa à quel point l'aveu de Rogue sur ses préférences sexuelles l'avait laissé vulnérable. Le sexe était souvent beaucoup plus que l'acte lui-même. Certains hommes l'utilisaient comme une arme, d'autres comme un outil de négociation. Harry pourrait presque toucher le soupçon de l'autre homme, la peur qu'Harry pourrait vouloir l'utiliser comme un moyen de se venger de Rogue pour toutes les années d'humiliation qu'il avait subies dans sa classe. Il serait facile de le faire, pensa Harry, en reconnaissant que Rogue ne coucherait probablement jamais avec lui simplement pour empêcher ce genre de situation.

Harry essaya de trouver un argument qui contournerait les instincts considérables de préservation de Rogue, mais il n'était pas doué avec les mots. Tout ce qu'il avait, c'était la pathétique, inadéquate vérité, qu'il ne voulait pas partager. Seulement...il demandait à Rogue un niveau de confiance sans précédent entre eux. Sûrement, il pouvait donner à Rogue quelque chose en retour, même si c'était embarrassant et donnait assez de munitions pour assurer des années d'humiliation si Rogue décidait d'utiliser l'information contre lui, ce qu'il ferait sans doute.

« Vous avez vu la façon dont Brate m'a traité. Chaque fois que je viens ici, c'est comme ça. C'est arrivé au point que . . . je ne ressens plus rien du tout . . . mais quand vous m'avez dit quelles étaient vos préférences, ça a remué quelque chose en moi. Je sais que vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir confiance en mes motivations, mais je voulais honnêtement… essayer. Je me suis dit que puisqu'on est là pour la même chose, pourquoi ne pas tenter ? »

Les raisons pour lesquelles il ne fallait pas étaient trop nombreuses à compter, Harry reconnut alors qu'il attendait que Rogue lui signale ce même fait.

Mais Rogue ne croyait pas à l'évidence. Il était assis simplement là en le regardant pendant ce qui sembla une éternité avant de dire, « Chez moi ou rien. »

Rogue semblait toujours s'attendre à ce qu'il se moque de lui.

Trop choqué pour les mots, Harry ne put qu'hocher la tête.

Rogue se leva. Harry lui emboîta le pas. En levant les yeux vers ce visage familier et austère, il se souvint une fois de plus de leur différence de taille. Il avait oublié à quel point Rogue était grand.

Rogue tendit la main et saisit son bras. Harry sentit le pouvoir l'envelopper, et quelques secondes plus tard, ils disparurent.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Les appliques murales et la cheminée s'illuminèrent alors qu'ils se matérialisèrent dans l'espace ouvert situé dans un coin d'un charmant salon. Il y avait une immense cheminée en pierre brute le long du mur, un long canapé vert, deux fauteuils marrons, et plusieurs tables en bois foncé. Dans le coin en face de celui dans lequel ils étaient apparu se trouvait un énorme bureau en acajou, assorti d'une chaise. Tous les autres murs étaient tapissés d'étagères surchargées de livres

En regardant autour de lui, Harry vit que la seule décoration, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, était une simple image encadrée d'Albus Dumbledore sur le manteau de la cheminée. Mais malgré le manque de bibelots et de fouillis, la pièce était étrangement chaleureuse et accueillante, pas du tout comme il s'imaginait l'habitat de Rogue.

Après avoir observé son environnement, Harry se tourna vers son compagnon. Il ne savait même pas comment s'approcher de Rogue maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Rogue avait accepté.

Rogue le regardait avec la même expression suspecte.

Leurs regards se croisèrent , et quelque chose comme un défi étincela dans les yeux noirs.

Harry leva les yeux tandis que Rogue pénétrait dans son espace personnel. Il n'était pas sûr de ce à quoi il devait s'attendre. Les baisers n'avaient jamais fait partie de ce genre de rencontres.

Harry gémit alors que la main de Rogue mit en coup contre son pantalon. Il avait été à moitié dur depuis que Rogue avait avoué qu'il préférait ne pas être au dessus. Il était passé de demi-intéressé à enthousiaste en un battement de coeur. Il put voir que Rogue utilisait le toucher pour vérifier qu'il était vraiment intéressé, mais Harry ne se souciait pas vraiment de pourquoi Rogue pressait sa main contre lui. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était les sensations qui le traversèrent.

Rogue évidemment savait ce qu'il faisait. Cette main aux doigts longs avait exactement la bonne pression, pas trop dure, mais pas fuyante ou taquinante. La touche de Rogue était ferme et confiante, et Harry s'envola.

« Très impressionnant, Potter » fit remarquer Rogue, un peu essoufflé, pensa Harry.

Sa propre respiration était erratique de manière embarrassante à cette étape de la procédure. Peut-être était-ce de la folie pure de faire cela avec quelqu'un qui aurait dû être hors limites ou peut-être cela faisait-il simplement très longtemps depuis qu'Harry avait éprouvé une telle excitation qu'il ne savait pas comment la gérer, tout ce qu'il savait était que son cœur battait à une vitesse alarmante et qu'il n'avait plus la capacité de penser.

Les mains de Rogue se déplacèrent pour faire glisser la robe des épaules d'Harry et puis allèrent jusqu'à sa taille pour ouvrir son pantalon.

Harry haleta alors que l'air frais de la pièce caressait sa chair surchauffée. Il put sentir le regard de Rogue sur ses organes génitaux comme si l'autre homme le touchait. Puis Rogue glissa à genoux et Harry perdit toute capacité de cognition rationnelle car son sexe fut absorbé dans la chaleur humide de la bouche de Severus Rogue.

À peine capable de croire ce qu'il voyait, Harry regarda la tête sombre penchée sur son aine. Il tendit la main et ouvrit la pince qui tenant les cheveux de Rogue, et un instant plus tard, son bas-ventre trembla quand les cheveux noirs libérés, le frôlèrent.

Rogue savait vraiment se servir de sa bouche, Harry devait lui laisser ça. On lui avait fait plusieurs fellations dans le passé, mais rarement personne n'avait utilisé sa langue avec autant d'enthousiasme et d'art que Rogue. Ce tortionnaire rusé avait trouvé le point sensible sous son pénis et l'agrippa jusqu'à ce qu'Harry cru que son corps entier allait exploser à cause du plaisir qui le traversait.

Rogue sembla sentir exactement quand la stimulation devint trop forte, car il se retira quelques secondes avant qu'Harry ne soit prêt à jouir.

Les jambes d'Harry se dérobèrent sous lui, et il se laissa glisser sur le tapis marron, face l'homme.

Leurs regards se retrouvèrent à nouveau. Au grand étonnement de Harry, Rogue semblait aussi fou de désir que Harry se sentait.

Avec de courtes respirations comme s'il avait poursuivi un suspect à pied pendant 10km, Harry regarda Rogue enlever sa cape de ses épaules et défaire son pantalon noir.

Harry ne savait pas s'il avait déjà vu une peau aussi pâle que celle qui se révéla quand Rogue descendit avec impatience son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements. Le membre de Rogue faisait un contraste saisissant avec son ventre pâle. Il était long, épais, et si rouge de désir qu'il mit l'eau à la bouche d'Harry juste en le regardant

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de se saisir de ce si beau prix. Rogue devint encore plus gros dans sa main alors qu'il palmait cette chair brillante et commença à pomper.

Après quelques minutes, Rogue s'éloigna brusquement de sa main.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, l'homme pressa un petit pot brun dans sa main droite, puis se déplaça sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à genoux, face à Harry.

Harry déglutit lorsqu'il se rappela ce que Rogue avait laissé entendre ce qu'il aimait au bar.

Tremblant d'une envie qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis son adolescence, Harry tendit la main gauche pour pousser la veste et la chemise de Rogue pour qu'il puisse voir ses fesses.

La peau était aussi pâle que son ventre, plus blanche que de la neige fraîchement tombée. Le derrière de Rogue était plutôt plat et mince, mais il était étonnamment attrayant. Harry avala difficilement sa salive devant la vue, parce qu'il ne se rappelait pas une seule fois que quelqu'un lui avait offert cela si facilement, sans négociations à l'avance.

Harry trembla alors qu'il ouvrait le couvercle du pot que Rogue lui avait donné. Il enfonça les doigts de sa main gauche dans le baume frais et blanc. Il prit une grosse noix qu'il réchauffa dans sa paume et la transféra sur son majeur droit.

Sa main glissa dans le sombre mystère de la fente entre les fesses de Severus, Il enduisit l'entrée de lubrifiant, puis glissa délicatement son majeur à l'intérieur de l'homme.

Le grognement que lâcha Rogue quand le mince appendice le pénétra, traversa Harry comme un coup sur son sexe.

Rogue était tellement serré autour de son doigt qu'Harry se demanda s'il avait vraiment fait ça avant. Mais ensuite il se souvint que Justin avait dit qu'il n'avait vu Rogue quitter _Whispers_ avec un partenaire qu'une seule fois, et Harry réalisa que Rogue n'avait probablement pas eu souvent de relations sexuelles.

Harry prit son temps. Le grognement choqué que Rogue fit quand le doigt d'Harry frôla sa prostate le fit trembler. Harry travailla sur cet endroit secret, se délectant des sons que ses efforts tiraient du Rogue qui se retenait en temps normal.

Quand il sentit le plus vieux se détendre, Harry retira son doigt, y ajouta plus de lubrifiant, puis inséra précautionneusement deux doigts en Rogue. Deux doigts étaient deux fois plus bons qu'un, pour tous les deux, d'après le cri que poussa l'autre homme quand Harry recommença à le pénêtrer.

Il lui fallu beaucoup de temps avant que Rogue ne soit assez étiré pour permettre des rapports sexuels sans douleurs, mais Harry ne s'inquiéta pas. Il avait rarement un partenaire qui lui laissait autant de liberté dans ce domaine.

Enfin, il sentit que Rogue était suffisamment détendu. Ce qui était vraiment une bonne chose, parce qu'Harry était tellement excité que sa vue en était brouillée.

Harry remit ses doigts dans le pot de lubrifiant, puis il mit rapidement la substance sur son sexe. Avec un sens renouvelé d'irréalité, il se positionna, submergé par la conscience qu'il était sur le point de coucher avec Severus Rogue.

Puis sa verge glissa au-delà de ce muscle gardien, et ce fut toute chaleur étroite et plaisir sauvage, sans place pour la pensée ou la maladresse. Rogue était une chaleur incroyable et serrée qui s'agrippait à chaque centimètre de lui.

Le sexe d'Harry toucha sa prostate. Adorant le son que fit l'homme, il se retira et le refit encore et encore. Ce qu'il ressentait fut indescriptible tellement c'était incroyable. Harry ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait éprouvé un plaisir aussi intense, où il avait ressenti cet accueil de la part de quelqu'un. Et que la personne lui donnant ce don sans précédent serait Severus Rogue, était inconcevable.

En posant sa main gauche sur la hanche de Rogue, il glissa l'autre autour du Maître des potions pour lui saisir ce beau membre dans sa main.

C'était tout aussi incroyable qu'avant, s'ajustant à la paume d'Harry comme si elle avait été conçue pour ça. Ses hanches et sa main trouvant un rythme mutuellement satisfaisant, Harry commença à pousser, fit tout le chemin arrière jusqu'à sortir avant de reconquérir cette voie parfaite. Rogue bougea avec lui comme s'ils avaient fait ça pendant des années, comme si leurs corps se connaissaient de l'intérieur. Chaque fois qu'Harry poussait, les fesses de Rogue se précipitaient pour le rencontrer, et quand Harry se retirait, les hanches de Rogue se remuaient pour rencontrer la main en mouvement sur sa verge.

Rogue faisait ces petits bruits de plainte qui semblaient être arrachés de lui contre sa volonté. Il avait la tête en arrière, ses longs cheveux noirs coulant autour de ses épaules pâles comme un rideau de soie noir. Et il haletait comme s'il ne pouvait pas reprendre son souffle, comme si toutes les sensations qu'il éprouvait étaient au-delà de sa capacité à les supporter.

Jamais Harry n'avait eu un partenaire aussi en phase avec lui. C'était plus une danse érotique qu'un premier tâtonnement. Que Rogue pouvait être si glorieusement sensuel, si complètement ouvert à l'expérience, pulvérisait tous les préjugés qu'avaient pu éprouver à son égard.

Trop tôt, Harry sentit ses testicules se resserrer alors qu'elles tapaient contre ces fesses plates. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses terminaisons nerveuses explosèrent de plaisir alors que son sexe convulsait au fond de Rogue.

À peu près au même moment, le membre dans sa main explosa, arrosant sa main et le ventre de son partenaire avec la généreuse et collante effusion.

Harry s'effondra sur le dos du plus vieux. Comme ce dernier ne pliait pas sous son poids, il enroula ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Même sous les trois couches de la veste volumineuse, de la chemise et du sous-pull, le torse de Rogue était encore exceptionnellement élancée.

Harry, qui avait besoin de quelque chose de plus, enfouit son visage dans le coin entre le cou et l'épaule de l'homme et lécha avec gourmandise la peau douce qui s'y trouvait.

Rogue frissonna en réaction. Le fourreau qui agrippait le sexe dégonflé d'Harry se rétrécit autour de lui, et au choc total de Harry, il se sentit revivre. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il resta là, enveloppé par Rogue. Puis le Maître des Potions poussa contre lui, donnant plus de friction à sa verge, et Harry perdit tout contrôle.

Se redressant, Harry s'empara de la hampe de l'autre homme et commença à balancer de nouveau ses hanches pour un deuxième round.

Cette rencontre ne fut pas moins satisfaisante que la première. Son corps en entier fut ravi de chaque poussée vers l'avant. Chaque fois que le canal de Severus serrait son membre, l'éclat de plaisir qui en résultait et qui passait au travers d'Harry était presque transcendantal. Rogue semblait tout autant excité par ce qu'ils faisaient, si le sexe dur dans la main d'Harry était une indication.

Il ne fut pas surprenant que cela dura plus longtemps mais la montée en puissance fut extrêmement douce. Harry se laissa porter par l'orgasme, s'écroulant sur le dos de Rogue pendant que le sexe de l'homme explosait dans sa main.

Sentant les mouvements intimes du dos de Rogue qui s'élevait et tombait à chaque respiration qu'il prenait et ce cœur battant follement sous sa poitrine, Harry resta simplement figé dans cette position confortable, laissant Rogue le soutenir.

Harry ne pouvait pas le croire quand il sentit Rogue lui donner une autre pression. Il n'avait plus 16 ans - d'ailleurs avait-il seulement joui comme ça à 16 ans ? - il aurait dû être fini pour la nuit. Peut-être même pour la semaine. Mais contre toute raison et toute expérience antérieure, Harry devint dur à nouveau.

Décidant que cette nuit devait être un rêve étrange et érotique, Harry se redressa et recommença à pousser, lentement et paresseusement cette fois. Le sexe dans sa main ne durcit pas à nouveau, mais les fesses de Rogue se déplacèrent pour répondre avec empressement à tous ses coups. Quand Harry jouit cette fois-ci, ce fut un parachèvement doux et chaud plutôt que les explosions précédentes. Harry ne sut même pas si quoique ce soit était sorti. Tout ce qu'il savait était que c'était sublime.

Cette fois, quand Harry tomba de son poids su Rogue, celui-ci s'écrasa au sol.

Ils étaient allongés là, gelés sur le tapis marron, leurs corps toujours enfermés dans cette union alors qu'ils luttaient pour respirer.

Harry soupira de regret alors que son sexe, peut-être à jamais mou, s'échappa de l'homme. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais une autre nuit comme celle-ci, que c'était une expérience unique. Même s'il l'avait savourée, Harry aurait voulu la prolonger. Mais même au plus fort de son adolescence, il n'aurait pas pu avoir une quatrième érection en une nuit.

Après un long moment, Rogue roula sur le côté, face à lui.

Un frisson traversa Harry quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Il put voir la même maladresse, la même incrédulité qu'il éprouvait reflétés dans ces yeux noirs.

Harry ne sut pas à quoi il s'attendait quand il venu ici avec lui, mais ça n'avait certainement pas été la chimie sexuelle explosive qu'ils avaient partagée.

Quand il sentit qu'il avait repris son souffle, Harry dit: « C'était... »

Ses mots se perdirent dans un silence gêné alors qu'il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas finir la phrase sans avoir l'air d'un idiot sentimental.

Il n'avait jamais vu Rogue comme il le voyait maintenant, tout chaud et froissé, cheveux de travers, joues toujours rouge de plaisir. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de son visage.

Au lieu de le mépriser comme un imbécile absolu, comme une partie d'Harry le redoutait instinctivement, Rogue répondit dans un léger étranglement, « en effet... »

Cet horrible silence retomba entre eux.

Reconnaissant que s'il ne bougeait pas maintenant, il pourrait rester là toute sa vie, Harry se força à s'asseoir. Rogue fit de même à ses côtés, comme s'il savait.

Quand Harry se leva pour réarranger ses vêtements, Rogue était juste à côté de lui.

Son pantalon relevé et ferlé, Harry prit sa robe du sol et l'enfila. Il pouvait sentir le regard sombre du plus vieux suivre chacun de ses mouvements.

C'est pour ça que ce n'était jamais une bonne idée d'avoir des coups d'un soir avec des gens qu'on connaissait, comprit Harry. La maladresse qui suivait était suffisante pour tuer un homme.

Même Rogue semblait complètement bouleversé par ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Dans le passé, il l'aurait sûrement admonesté, mais il semblait plus choqué que fâché envers Harry.

Harry pourrait apprécier ce sentiment. Ça n'était pas censé se passer ainsi.

S'il s'était agi d'un autre homme que Severus Rogue, les sentiments contradictoires qu'il éprouvait, aurait fait savoir à l'autre homme à quel point il l'avait ému et aurait demandé à le revoir. Mais… c'était Rogue. Harry savait que Rogue ne voulait rien entendre de tout ça, pas de lui, alors il resta sans rien dire.

Reconnaissant que la politesse exigeait qu'il dise quelque chose avant de disparaître, Harry bafouilla : « Euh, merci. Je, euh, je suppose nous nous reverrons un de ces jours... »

Quelque chose qui aurait pu être de la résignation traversa les yeux de Rogne avant que ça ne soit rapidement masqué. De sa voix presque totalement neutre, Rogue répondit: « Sans doute... »

Incapable de supporter la tension, Harry déglutit violemment et dit: « Bonne nuit, alors. »

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il espérait entendre, mais sûrement pas le « Bonne nuit, Potter » que Rogue fit d'une voix douce.

Avec un dernier signe de tête, Harry repartit chez lui.


End file.
